nutrisystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Nutritional Information from graylady
= Weekends Off Plan for Women There are some differences between the listing that has been shared on the BB's and what I'm seeing in the booklet --- mostly that's because the BB info is based on the "under 40" plan --- There is also no fat listed in the BB info (and remember there IS fat in the NS entrees) --- here are the plans per the booklet Under Age 40: Breakfast -- 1 protein + 1 fruit + 1 carb + 1 dairy Lunch -- 2 protein + 1 salad + 1 carb + 2 fat Snack -- 1 protein + 1 fruit Dinner -- 4 protein + 2 veg + 2 fat + 1 carb Dessert -- 1 dairy + 1 fruit Over Age 40: Breakfast -- 1 protein + 1 fruit + 1 carb + 1 dairy Lunch -- 2 protein + 1 salad + 2 carb + 1 fat Snack -- 1 dairy + 1 fruit Dinner -- 3 protein + 2 veg + 2 fat + 1 carb + 1 salad Dessert -- 1 dairy + 1 fruit If you have 100+ lbs to lose, add 1 carb to breakfast and dinner and 1 fruit to lunch Note --- The Weekends Off plan makes a distinction between Dairy and Protein --- The "Dairy" items are milk, yogurt, cheese, cottage cheese & parmesan (these items qualify for the dairy/protein guidelines used by many people of 100 calories, 7+ gr protein, no more than 3 gr fat - women, if you select non-dairy items for this menu item, take supplemental calcium)... The "Protein" items are chicken, egg, fish, meat as listed in the "regular" planner and should be used in the serving sizes listed in the Grocery Additions section of your booklet or online. = NS "Basic" Under 60 Plan: ............................................... Women & Men ................................ Men only ............................................. Grocery Additions ............................. Additions Breakfast:.... NS Entree ........ plus 1 Fruit & 1 Dairy/Protein .................. Plus 1 Carb Lunch:......... NS Entree ........ plus 1 Dairy/Protein & Salad ................... Plus 1 Carb Snack:.................................. 1 Dairy/Protein and 1 Fruit Dinner:........ NS Entree ........ plus 1 Salad & 2 Vegetables ................... Plus 1 Carb .................................................. ... & 1 Fat....................................... & 1 Fat Dessert:...... NS Entree If you have 100+ lbs to lose, add 1 carb to breakfast and dinner and 1 fruit to lunch - Men & Women = ...........................NS Entree Breakfast:.. about 120 cals = 1 protein & 1 carb Lunch:....... about 160-180 cals = 1-2 proteins & 1 carb Dinner:....... about 300 cals = 3-4 proteins & 1 carb Dessert:..... about 100 cals = 1 dairy & 1 fruit = From posts of info received directly from NS counselors: 1 Vegetable Serving = 5 g. carbohydrates, 2 g. protein, 25 calories 1 Fruit Serving = 15 g. carbohydrates, 60 calories 1 Low-GI Carb Serving = 15 g. carbohydrates, 3 g. protein, trace of fat, 80 calories 1 Fat Serving = 5 g. fat, 45 calories 1 Protein (lean) = 7 Grams of protein, 3 grams of fat and 55 calories 1 Dairy (or Dairy/Protein) Serving = 12 g. carbohydrates, 8 g. protein, a trace of fat, 100 calories NOTE: I have also seen 7+ gr protein & no more than 3 gr fat, and the occassional yogurt at 120 cal - for a dairy/protein serving in the E-Classes with Mary Gregg, NS dietitian Free Foods = A food that is 20 calories or less... You can add 2-3 free foods to your meal plan = And if you are preparing your own food here are the average values: NS Breakfast Entree averages = 150 cal, 2.75 g fat, 23 g carb, 10 g protein NS Lunch Entree averages = 170 cal, 3.25 g fat, 26 g carb, 10 g protein NS Dinner Entree averages = 240 cal, 5.25 g fat, 28 g carb, 20 g protein NS Dessert Entree averages = 110 cal, 3.25 g fat, 12 g carb, 10 g protein Daily with additions average for the Women's Under 60 Plan (Men, anyone with over 100lbs to lose and Over60 Men & Women increase daily average by the additional grocery additions): 1200 calories, 80 grams of protein, 160 gram of carbs and 27 grams of fat. Fiber averages 20-30 grams. The recommendation for sugar is no more than 10% of your total calories 1 gram of carb = 4 calories 1 gram of fat = 9 calories 1 gram of protein = 4 calories = Amysmithr's web site @ http://amysmithrecipes.blogspot.com/ Or @ http://amysmithr.blogspot.com/2005/0...-own-food.html Christinagray2003's old web site @ http://christinagray.19.forumer.com/index.php or her new one @ http://z8.invisionfree.com/For_the_l...ood/index.php? (check both since it's a lot of work to transfer all the recipes and takes tons of time and may not yet be finished --- check those great recipes!!!) The-Jazzman's web site @ http://the-jazzman.com/forum/ RecipeXchange @ http://plussizenow.com/ns/ Using the recipes in the "Collected Recipes" files @ http://boards.members.nutrisystem.co...ad.php?t=21815 = I've included as attachments, pdf files that have the info above (NS Program) as well as a copy of my post with "On Your Own" meal replacement ideas... See also my collection of recipes from the old (and new) NS Recipe Board that was posted on the NS Recipe Forum, but is now housed on my blog - link should be in my "signature" below.... hope this helps lynn